The Analytic Core will provide the tools and expertise necessary to accomplish the overall Scale It Up objectives by capitalizing on the program?s synergy through innovative research designs and analytic strategies that will enable the research team to make advances in adolescent HIV medicine research that would not be possible through individual projects. The Analytic Core will increase the efficiency of Scale It Up analytic resources by centralizing currently available as well as emerging knowledge, analytic tools or other core resources. The Analytic Core will facilitate data harmonization from multiple research projects to answer key program questions about self-management and implementation as well as facilitate the development of new research protocols and new analytic methods. The Analytic Core will support: 1) assessment of the five components of self-management as a synergistic model across the Scale It Up projects, how these components vary over time, and whether they are directly improved by intervention, and mediate intervention effects; 2) evaluation of a synergistic implementation model using a mixed-methods approach; 3) sequential analysis of youth-provider communication from coded audiorecordings across the four Research Projects; and 4) descriptive summaries of electronic medical records. The specific aims of the Analytic Core are: Aim #1: Provide optimal analytic support to the four Research Projects including, protocol development, statistical analysis plans, and develop new methodologies and analytic strategies to accelerate the time from idea generation to program delivery; Aim #2 Facilitate the integration of scientific efforts and resources (including empirical data) across multiple research projects within Scale It Up and potentially across other U19s in the network in a cost-effective way by providing a virtual platform for resource coordination and sharing and provide analytic support for four planned cross-project initiatives; Aim #3: Enhance the research capacity of participating institutes/investigators in areas of adolescent HIV self-management and implementation science through training and mentoring in advanced and innovative research methodologies, fostering high quality research, data sharing, and improving scholarly productivity of the network investigators, especially early career investigators.